


all over again

by slotumn



Series: Tales from the Prompt Generator [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (joker voice) all i can write, Also known as, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Memory Loss, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), are ficlets, can i turn what should be a 40k word longfic into 400 word ficlet, of course i can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Claude makes a deal for Lysithea's life, in exchange for their memories together.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Tales from the Prompt Generator [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129655
Kudos: 4





	all over again

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from [this generator.](https://atsuzaki-playground.neocities.org/)  
>   
> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw) (Adults only for ease of moderation, please note.  
>   
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
> 

"No," Lysithea said, grip like a vice. "You can't do that."

Claude uncurled her fingers off his sleeve one by one, maintaining a smile the whole way. 

"Come on now, it's not that bad. Couple years of memories in exchange for decades to your life— pretty good deal, don't you think?"

"Not if it's _our_ memories!"

Peeling her off a second time was harder, but he managed. 

"We'll make more," he whispered, holding her shoulders. "Because we'll find each other again, right? And then—"

This time, he was the one who clung on.

"—we'll fall in love, all over again."


End file.
